Change
by ladyhump
Summary: how the brothers deal with after the season finally. Just read and give it a chance deanoc
1. Chapter 1

**title: Change**

**own:nothing**

**warning: language**

**a/n: wrote this a very long time ago but been busy with other fics. Don't worry no slash at all.**

* * *

Sam cracked an eye open and saw Dean stumbling in to the bathroom with a bottle with vodka, he quickly closed his eyes knowing that Dean would want to pick a fight. Dean use to be a happy drunk, not a mean drunk, not an aggressive drunk but it all changed after the incident.

He could smell the smoke air another bad habit Dean picked up, smoking non stop. Dean always had been a dare devil, but not so willing to put himself in risk all the time like he did now.

Sam faked snoring as Dean stumbled to his bed; he really hoped that Dean would not try to pick a fight. "I know you're up stupid" he slurred out and sat down on his bed he took a big gulp of vodka and sighed in bliss. Sam didn't dare to talk he knew it wasn't because of the loss Dean changed but because of the words of the demon.

"Please Dean I don't want to fight." He begged his older brother; he didn't have the energy or strength for it.

"Huh? Talk louder can't hear you in my right ear." He said grimly, Dean had lost 60 of his hearing on his right ear after the incident.

"Dean…" he pleaded.

"Go to sleep," he grunted and Sam sighed with relief.

Sam grabbed the pills and filled the glass with water and walked over to Dean that was having a small hangover, he consumed more booze then ever. He didn't acknowledge Dean's state of mind but gave him the water and pills; it had almost become a habit. "There is this murder lurking around…"

"Get to the point" he sneered and lighted this cigarette and blew the air straight at Sam that wrinkled his nose but didn't comment it. Dean was just looking for a reason to leave him and Sam wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"I think there…"

"Think?"

"Suspect that there is a skin walker only a day ride from here." Sam glanced at the empty bottle of vodka and then at Dean that had a nasty bruise on his jaw. Sam learned to not ask question about the bruise or the drinking or the smoking or the fact Dean sudden hate against him.

"Ok pack up" Dean said standing up throwing the empty bottle in the trash and grabbed his bag that was already packed

Sam threw his bag in the trunk; Dean's beloved car was at some junk yard to trashed to be saved. Bobby had found their fathers truck and giving them the keys. Sam remembered when Bobby showed them the chest somehow managed to be unscratched, the pictures things Dean kept in the car that use to mean a lot to him. Dean had grunted to throw the chest away. That had shocked Bobby and Sam to the core; they both knew that family was all that mattered to Dean. Now it didn't.

Dean lighted another smoke and cranked the radio on it wasn't even music that he liked just so he could avoid to talk to Sam. Sam asked him about food but he didn't reply, he didn't want Sam around he wanted Sam gone. But Sam was stubborn as a mule and refused to leave his side.

Sam threw him a burger but he didn't eat it until his stomach was growling so it hurt. He felt addictive to physical pain it numbed his inner pain. Sam opened a window to get fresh air in the car. "Pull over" Sam glanced at him.

"You have to puke?"

"Yeah" he grunted. Sam barley had time before stop the car before jumping out puking.

* * *

want more? offer some loving. Dean is not out of character ya never really know how person will react. I have some more in this fic 


	2. Chapter 2

**don't worryDean will get better soon I promise.**

* * *

Sam coughed and glazed at Dean that tapped on his cigarette pack and lighted his match from the dead skin's cheek and in hailed "let move" he grunted. Sam winced as he tried to get up, he missed the days when Dean would help him up and they would support on each other now he had to find a way to get to the car alone.

Sam faked to sleep when he heard Dean in the bathroom sobbing. Sam felt his own tears burning, he felt broken. Everything was wrong. Everything was his fault because of his so called gifts. He called them a curse. Because of them his mother burned, because of them they had to suffer a solider upbringing. Because of him his father was dead, because of him his older brother was broken, because of him all because of him.

Sam cried harder then he ever done, he never allowed himself to cry over his fathers death. But these tears were not for John but for him and Dean, the broken brothers. He cried harder when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder the only affection the only response he gotten from Dean in months. "Sch" he said sitting down on the bed stroking his back.

When Sam tried to hug Dean, Dean backed away sitting on his own bed "go and wash your face," he murmured and Sam's sobbing stopped and pushed everything behind a wall.

"I'm just gonna" he shut the bathroom door shut and washed his face and cried out in pain.

Dean looked down at his hands and ran to the bathroom when he heard Sam's scream. "SAM!" he shook Sam that was shaking. "C'mon Sam don't do this now." He slapped Sam's face hard that gasped. "What did you se?"

"I don't know." He said frowning.

"How the hell can't you know?" Dean said growling and stood up.

"Does it look like I know!"

"You're the physic boy!"

"SHUT UP! I'm sick and tired of you attitude! JUST GO AWAY!" Sam shouted and gasped when Dean flew back crashing against the wall with a loud thud. "_Dean_?" he coaxed.

"Leave me the hell alone Sam!" he growled as Sam tried to help him up.

Because of his powers Dean hated him even more. All because of him.


End file.
